


Roleplaying

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Casper (1995)
Genre: Crack?, Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes couples roleplay in the bedroom. Stretch and James get Whipstaff all to themselves and try just that, with... mixed results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplaying

**Author's Note:**

> Random shower inspiration XD enjoy!

 

Whipstaff was quiet, and he was all alone.  
  
Being the scariest ghost around though, he was sure no one would be bothering him tonight. He just sat on the living room couch, watching TV with a bored expression. Nothing good was on and, quite frankly—  
  
He heard a thump nearby, and was startled by the sound. The poltergeist turned his head towards the sound, but he didn't feel like getting up and checking for the source of the source of the sound.  
  
"Hello?" He called out, voice rather uneven. He had this strong feeling someone was near, even if it was too dark to see. The living room lights were all off except for the TV, which was the only source of light in the room. And Stretch was a ghost, not a night owl. He couldn't see in the dark.  
  
But he swore he heard something... something, as if _someone_...  
  
He heard footsteps from behind him, behind the large sofa he was sitting on. Stretch froze when the footsteps stopped, and slowly, so, so slowly, he turned his head...  
  
And screamed at the top of his lungs when he noticed the large, towering figure standing over him, black ski mask on and knife in hand.   
  
The figure stood there, rather awkwardly, as Stretch continued to scream and scramble off the couch and away from the knife-wielding figure. Seemingly unsure, the figure tried to make a move forward to stop the ghost from screaming (so loudly, he might add), but he found himself unsure as to what to do next...  
  
As Stretch continued scrambling backwards, frightened, the figure still didn't move. "Um... Stretch?" A sheepish voice appeared from under the mask. "What am I supposed to do next?"  
  
Stretch stopped in his tracks, his screaming coming to a halt and his cock going limp (though it didn't have a chance to get hard yet anyway). He huffed, exasperated. " _Really,_ Doc...?"  
  
"I'm sorry!" The figure removed the ski mask, revealing a very flustered and confused James Harvey. "I... I still don't understand this..."  
  
"And you tell me that right as I was gettin' hard?!" Stretch was frustrated. More so frustrated than angry, but hey: they had a night alone to themselves in their home and Stretch had wanted to make their sex life more... _themed_. He'd never role played before, but he was able to go into the "scared victim" role quite easily, while James... well... "You're supposed to tell me to shut up and then grab me as I try to make a run for it!"  
  
James winced at that. Well, at the thought of what his boyfriend was requesting of him. "Yeah, but... I don't usually like yelling... or being rough..."  
  
"I think your dick would say otherwise when it comes to my ass," Stretch said flatly. "It's really not that hard to get into the role, Doc. We watched ten horror movies just to prepare!"  
  
"But it seems... weird..."  
  
"What's weird about it? Couples act out their sexual fantasies all the time!"  
  
"And your sexual fantasy is to be the helpless victim that willingly agrees to the sexual agenda of a home intruder?"  
  
"That and a student and teacher after school sex meet up." Stretch shrugged. "Yeah."   
  
"But I'm not a home intruder," James explained carefully. "I don't know what kind of mind set to get into for this type of role."  
  
"But you're a psych Doc!" Stretch reminded him, slightly agitated. "You know all about those type of guys!"  
  
"Yes, but I'm not _one_ of them."  
  
"So? That's the whole point of role playing! You're playing pretend!"  
  
"But you're asking me to hurt you and I don't want to do that!"  
  
"Who said anything about hurtin' me?" Stretch was slightly confused by that. "All you were supposed to do was grab me, through me on the couch, demand that I turn over and then I push my ass out for you to—"  
  
"Okay, okay." James held up his hands, interrupting Stretch's speech before it went completely R-Rated. "I get it... you just... want me to be rough..."  
  
"Exactly!" Stretch smiled a little, looking hopeful. "It's not like you haven't been rough with me before when we fuck. You're just playing a role while we do it, that's all."  
  
"And I don't have to hurt you, right?" Not like he would, anyway. But he wanted to make sure that Stretch didn't want that too.  
  
"I'm lookin' for a slap on the ass not a slap across the face, babe." Stretch was grinning now, getting up and off the floor finally. "So you'll do it?" he asked hopefully, floating over towards his darkly-clad boyfriend.   
  
James watched him carefully for a few moments, noticing the hopeful grin on the ghost's face turning into a child-like pout as he waited for his response.   
  
Finally the psychiatrist sighed, playing around with the black ski mask in his hand. "Alright, fine... I'll... I'll give it another shot."   
  
Stretch grinned again, looking ecstatic at his boyfriend's decision, and James smiled back despite still feeling a little nervous about the whole thing. "I just hope you won't be turned off by my bad acting..." James chuckled, slowly pulling the ski mask over his face once again.  
  
Stretch just smirked, cocking a hip to the side and crossing his arms over his chest. "Baby, I don't think you could do anything that _wouldn't_ turn me on."  
  


 


End file.
